Kingdom of Sacred Germania
The Kingdom of Sacred Germania, otherwise simply known as Germania, or the Germanian Empire by civilians, was a new entity formed out of most of the EU controlled Europe and northern Africa. Following it's founding by Roxanne von Germania, it engaged in a war with the EU. The Peace Treaty established the nations current borders and left most of the EU in shambles, as well as led to the temporary expansion of the Middle Eastern Federation, and the temporary reemergence of Russia, Sweden, and Ireland as well. History Founding The beginnings of Germania began with Roxanne Von Germania herself. After receiving her geass, she worked to retake what was taken from her ancestor generations ago. German Rebellion Just weeks after Roxanne received her Geass, her followers instigated a revolt in the German capital of Berlin. Unsupported, the rebels were easily repulsed out of the city and were almost crushed until they were joined by reinforcements in the form of Knightmare Frames stolen from a nearby town. After rearming, the rebels, led by Roxanne, swept back into Berlin and the EU loyalists soon surrendered. The following day, Roxanne and her inner circle, declared the establishment of a new German Nation and raised the new flag above the capital building. No longer just rebels, but still considered so by the EU and other nations, the new governments first acts were to create a formal army, and declare all-out war against the EU. War with the EU Main Article: Germanian-Euro War Peace The peace treaty that ended the war brought about celebrations all over the kingdom, as the people of Germania rejoiced at having their own country once again for the first time in over a century. Once peace was reestablished, and Roxanne's official coronation as the first Queen of Germania, the kingdom adopted a friendly attitude toward the other nations, but was still hostile to the EU, that ended when Britannia finished the EU off. Once the Second Black Rebellion began, the kingdom stood neutral on whether or not to recognize the USJ, but did so once the UFN was established. With Russia under Britannian rule, the government approved for Ireland and Sweden to be voluntarily annexed into the kingdom. It then stood back and watched as Britannia and the UFN clashed over Japan. Germania managed to remain neutral when Lelouch unleashed the Zero Requiem, but was forced to bow its head when Lelouch claimed victory, with F.L.E.I.A in his hand. After the death of Lelouch, and the restoration of peace, Germania walked hand in hand with Britannia and the UFN to a new era of peace. Government The government of Germania is a Constitutional Monarchy. While having a Monarch, it is also a little Democratic. Monarch The monarch, under the title of King/Queen, is the head executive of the nation and the most important person in the country, but they don't have all the power. The Monarch has sole command over the armed forces, but has no authority to declare war, and is allowed to suggest laws for the Parliament to pass. They sign the laws into effect, and can also reject laws passed by the Parliament. The monarch also makes treaties and oversees the relations with other nations. Parliament The Parliament is the legislative body of the Germanian Government. It consists of two representatives from each regional division of the kingdom. Parliament makes new laws and then sends them to the Monarch to be signed into the full weight of constitutional law. When in times of war, which the Parliament declares at the request of the monarch, it regulates the national spending so as to avoid bankruptcy when the conflict ends. It also is home to the high courts which carries out the trials, and regulates the lower courts across the country. Military Army By the end of 2017 a.t.b. of the G-EU War, the army numbered over 550,000 soldiers, some of which were volunteers from conquered regions. By the end of the war, the number had swelled to over 1,000,000. Military Divisions *Germanian First Army (led by Roxanne) *Germanian Eastern Army *Germanian Western Army *Germanian Southern Armies **Baltic Division **African Division *Germanian Northern Army Knightmare Frames *'Mk3-E2E8 Panzer-Hummel' (primary Kightmare) *'Me-262 Panzer-Führer' (1 model, piloted by Roxanne) *'Bamides' (purchased from the M.E. Federation) *'TQ-19 Gun-Ru' (purchased from the Chinese Federation) *'RMI-U14 Portman II' (purchased from Britannia) *'RPI-13 Sutherland' (purchased from Britannia) *'Type-11/5G Raikō' (German custom design) *'Type-05 Akatsuki' (purchased from India) Navy By the time Germania gained official recognition, the navy already had 250 ships at its command. By the end of the war, over 700 had been launched. *Germanian Northern Fleet *Germanian Atlantic Fleet *Germanian Mediterranean Fleet Air Force Foreign Relations Holy Britannian Empire Britannia was the first country to recognize Germania's sovereignty. Upon recognition, Germania entered into a trade agreement with Britannia, and was supplied with funding for its war with the EU, along with Britannian Knightmares to fight them with. Relations turned sour after the war with the EU ended, and the UFN was established. Euro Universe The EU was the first sole enemy of Germania. A year of war left the nation in control of only a few small portions of Europe, and the remaining body of Africa. Even after peace was reestablished, the Eu still views Germania as an illegitimate nation, and refuses to recognize its, and Russia's independence. Its dissolution after losing its war with Britannia left Germaina with no real threats in Europe and Africa. Chinese Federation The Chinese Federation was the second nation to recognize Germania, as well as supply it with funding and weapons to use against the EU. Even after joining the UFN, it still retains independent relations with Germania. Middle Eastern Federation The MEF was the third nation to recognize Germania, and supply it with the funding and weapons to fight the EU. After the war, the MEF entered into an alliance with Germania after receiving some conquered land from the Germanian Government. Some of that conquered land joined the UFN after it was established. United States of Japan The Black Knights United Federation of Nations Russia During Germania's war with the EU, Russia reemerged as a nation and recognized Germania. There relationship didn't last long, as they were conquered by Britannia. Sweden During Germania's war with the EU, Sweden reemerged as a nation and recognized Germania. When its independence was threatened by Britannia, the government voluntarily had the country annexed into Germania. Ireland During Germania's war with the EU, Ireland reemerged as a nation and recognized Germania. When its independence was threatened by Britannia, the government voluntarily had the country annexed into Germania. National Anthem Category:Germania